donny rapes naomi
by turtlemaniac
Summary: donny has strong feelings towards his younger sister so when she is round his and it is just the two of them he does the unthinkable.


**donny rapes Naomi and gets her pregnant **

one day when Naomi was 12 and had been with the turtles for 2months she went to get up but then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach so she lay back down in her bed. when Naomi was late for her lessons a few hours later splinter got angry with her so he went to her room to get her to come down. when he entered her room he saw that she was still in bed so he said in a very angry voice "Naomi you are late for lessons you will come with me immediately" when Naomi heard splinter she stood up to go with him but then she fainted so splinter immediately became concerned and got her back on the bed and when Naomi woke up he said in his kindest softest voice "i am sorry i yelled at you to get up if you were feeling faint i should have realised something was wrong for you to sleep in this long but now you need to take it easy after that episode try to stay calm and stay lying down when you feel ready we will begin your lessons" then Naomi said rather weakly "i'm so sorry splinter" but then splinter told her "i have told you before you are my daughter and you may call me dad, daddy or father you do not have to call me splinter" then Naomi said "ok father the only reason i'm still in bed is because when i woke up i felt a sharp pain in my stomach so i went back to bed and i must have lost track of time" then splinter walked over and sat on the bed.

when splinter was sat on the bed my naomi he said "if you are in pain you may be ill so i am going to cancel your lessons now as your father and the main doctor in this family i am asking you to tell me of all your symptoms" and Naomi said "i keep feeling sharp pains in my stomach, i have a bit of a fever and there was some blood down there earlier" then she pointed between her legs when splinter saw where she was pointing he said "dont worry i will find out what is wrong with you just relax" so Naomi relaxed onto the bed then splinter pressed on her stomach and this made her say "ouch that really hurts daddy" then splinter checked where the blood was coming from and saw that it was not severe then he felt her head and said "you're burning up but you do not need to worry you have started puberty it means you are becoming a big girl now but the fever is unrelated to your puberty i think you have the beginnings of a kidney infection this would also account for some of the pain i will cool you down and give you some antibiotics and that should prevent the illness becoming severe i will tell your brothers what is wrong with you so you can have a few days of peace and quiet so do not worry and try to sleep a bit more your lessons will not resume until you are well again" so then splinter put a cold washcloth on her head, injected her with antibiotics and left her then Naomi went back to sleep.

about 5days later Naomi felt better so after her lessons and training she went to visit donny in his house in a different part of the sewers and when she was there he said "father says you had your first period last week" and Naomi said "yeah i did i'm a big girl now" just then donny gagged Naomi, pulled her pants off and raped her then he told her "if you tell anyone about that you'll regret it now go home" so Naomi went home. 1month later splinter said to Naomi "why have you been avoiding your brothers recently Naomi?" and Naomi said "i prefer to spend time with you father they're much too rambunctious for me" then Naomi felt sick so she ran to the bathroom and was violenly sick in the toilet just then splinter walked into the bathroom and said "come Naomi i will take you to our byouin and find out what is causing your sudden sickness" then he picked Naomi up bridal style and took her to the med lab. when they were there splinter laid her on a bed then said "Naomi has anything out of the ordinary happened to you recently that may cause the sickness?" and Naomi said "yeah daddy donny had sex with me when i didn't want him to 1month ago that's why i've been avoiding my brothers because i dont trust them not to do the same" then when splinter heard this he said "he raped you? Naomi i think you are having a baby" then he made her take a test and once he had looked at the result he said "you are pregnant and the baby is your brothers" when Naomi heard this she ran to her room crying but splinter left her to get used to the fact that she was pregnant.

the next morning Naomi walked down and sat next to splinter when splinter saw that she had stopped crying he asked "why did you cry so much when i told you about the baby?" and Naomi said "i dont wanna have a baby with my brother" when splinter heard this he picked her up, sat her on his lap and said "the baby has been conceived you have to have it now but do not worry i will be here for you" so Naomi cuddled into splinters arms but then she realised how cold the sewers could get and she shivered splinter saw this, took his kimono off and draped it over her then he cuddled her closer to him and sang her a japanese lullaby to get her to sleep as donny was coming to visit and he didn't want Naomi freaking out when she saw him when Naomi was asleep he moved her into the med lab so that she would be out of the way then he got himself a new kimono. when donny arrived 10mins later he said "hey father hows everyone doing?" and splinter said "they are all doing fine but your sister is taking a nap as she pushed herself too hard in lessons today so she wont be joining us" then they all sat down to watch a movie. an hour later with his whole family asleep donny went looking for Naomi and when he found her in the med lab he pulled the kimono off of her and this made Naomi wake up and then she saw donny but before she could scream he picked up a scalpel and said "if you scream i'll stab you" so Naomi didn't scream.

when donny saw naomi's bump he said "you're pregnant arent you?" and Naomi nodded so then donny said "i cant have a child running around i'll have to get rid of it" then he pulled his arm back and thrust it towards her bump but at the last moment Naomi moved down the bed and the knife entered her chest when donny relaxed his grip he saw the knife sticking out of her chest and panicked when Naomi saw where the knife was sticking out of she said "please help me donny i might die if you dont" but donny was in self preservation mode so he knocked her out, covered her up again and walked out. when he was in the living room he woke splinter up and said "father i have to go my girlfriend is expecting me home" then he left when donny was gone splinter walked into the med lab to check on Naomi and thought it odd that she hadn't moved as she often rolled over in her sleep so he woke her up however when she came round she immediately said "father donny found me and did this to me" then she rolled over and showed him the knife sticking out of her chest but just then it fell out and the wound started pouring with blood.

when splinter saw all the blood coming out of her chest he tapped his communicator and yelled "boys come to the byouin immediately we have an emergency on our hands" then he put a towel over the wound on Naomi's chest and applied pressure to it when the turtles got there and saw splinter pressing on Naomi's chest leo asked "what happened father? is it her heart?" and splinter said "no it is not her heart donatello stabbed her in the chest i am applying pressure to the knife wound but i cannot seem to stop the flow of blood we will need to perform emergency chest surgery on her or she will not survive i need 2 of you to help me" so leo and mikey volunteered and raph went back to the other room while mikey kept Naomi calm splinter and leo operated on her chest wound. when splinter was finished he wrapped a bandage round the stitches but just then Naomi felt tired so she went to sleep and then even though she fought against it eventually she had to give up fighting at that point she slipped into a coma. splinter saw her fall asleep and said "no she has gone to sleep much too soon after such massive blood loss i'm afraid that she will go into a coma there is nothing i can do to prevent it happening i am sorry my sons she has to come out of this by herself but she may lack the fight and energy that she needs to return to us only time will tell if she can pull through this or not" then he hooked her to machines that would moniter her constantly.

about 1month later he was sitting with her when she said "father what happened? the last thing i remember is the operation" and splinter looked at her then he said "Naomi you are awake do not worry it will be alright you have been in a coma for 1month the wound has been healed for a week now but we were starting to think you were never going to wake up" then he unhooked the machines, gave her a hug and took her to the turtles when they saw her mikey ran over, gave her a hug then said "you're ok sis we were so worried about you" then Naomi sat down and watched a movie with them. 1month later splinter took Naomi for her scan and told her "you are expecting twins" then Naomi went and told her brothers. about 1month later Naomi was walking through the lair to speak to splinter when she slipped on the kitchen floor and heard a crack come from her leg but the turtles were out on patrol and splinter was meditating so she dragged herself to the living room and when she couldnt drag herself any further she picked up her phone, called splinter and when he picked up he said "Naomi why are you calling me? come to my room if you wish to talk to me" but Naomi said "i cant father i fell over and i hurt my leg" so splinter said "where are you?" and Naomi said "i'm in the living room" then splinter said "i will be there in a minute" then he hung up.

1minute later splinter walked in the door, ran over to Naomi and said "Naomi are the babies ok?" so Naomi put her hand to the bump and said "yes father they're fine can you check my leg now?" and splinter nodded so he felt along her leg and when he got to the bones below her knee he pressed on them and Naomi cried out "ouch father that hurt please dont touch it again" so splinter said "ok i will not but you have definitely broken your leg both bones are broken in one place but i am not a bone expert so i cannot fix it for you" and Naomi said "who is the bone expert in the family?" and splinter said "it is raphael i will get your brothers to come home so that he can fix it for you" then he touched his communicator and said "boys i need you home now your sister has broken her leg and we need raphael to fix it for her" so then raph said "we'll be home in 5mins sensei keep her occupied until then and try to keep her mind off the pain" so splinter did as he was told.

when the turtles got home raph called out "where are you sensei?" and splinter yelled "we are behind the settee please hurry your sister is in a lot of pain" so raph ran behind the settee and when he got there he quickly made his own examination and said "ok Naomi the bones are overlapping a bit i need to pull them straight so i need you to just focus on something else for a minute" so Naomi kept her mind on her babies and splinter kept hugging her then raph pulled her leg straight to reduce the broken bones and this made Naomi yell "ouch that hurt is it fixed now raph?" then she started crying when raph heard her question he told her "i wish it were that easy now i need to put it in a plaster cast for about 5months that will fix it but how did it get that bad Naomi?" and Naomi said "i had to drag myself from the kitchen to here to get my phone" and raph said "that would have caused it" then he picked her up, took her to the lab and put the cast on her leg then he told her "ok you need to be careful not to walk on it or it will make the break worse and it will take longer to heal so use these crutches when you need to go somewhere" then he gave Naomi the crutches and she left.

2weeks later naomi was going out for a walk in the sewers when her crutches slipped on some weeds and she fell over while she was falling she put her arms out to protect her babies from a full impact and she heard a sickening crack come from her right wrist and knew that she had broken it as well but the door to the lair was still open so she called out "can i get a hand guys i fell over and cant get myself up" so raph and leo gave her a hand up then she tried to use her crutches to get back into the lair but when she put her right hand on the crutch she cried out "ouch that hurt" and raph said "you may have sprained it when you fell i'll take you to the lab and check it for you" so then he picked her up and took her for a checkup. when he had examined her he told her "you broke your wrists as well" and Naomi said "both of them?" and raph said "im afraid so" then he put her wrists in plaster casts and carried her to splinter then he said "father can she stay with you for a bit? just until she can care for herself because she has broken both wrists as well as her leg so now she cant move for herself" and splinter said "she is most welcome to stay with me put her on the bed she will want to sleep now as i'm sure she is in great pain" so then raph put Naomi on the bed and they left her to sleep.

1 1/2 months later splinter took Naomi to the lab for her 6month scan and he told her "you are having twin girls" then he took her into the living room so that the whole family could watch a film. about 2 1/2 months later the day before her casts were due off Naomi was sitting in the living room watching a film when donny came into the room and he said "i know you told father what i did to you now you have to pay for it" so then he took his bo staff out of its holder and used it to hit her across the room and when she fell to the floor after hitting the wall he hit her several times in the ribs, several times on her broken leg then he smacked her on the head and the hit to her head rendered her unconscious then he left through a secret tunnel. however splinter had heard all the noise so he walked to the living room and when there he said "are you ok Naomi?" but when he only heard a groan he walked in.

when splinter was stood in the living room he saw that Naomi was lying on the floor in the corner and she was unconscious so he ran over and said "Naomi wake up are you alright?" just then Naomi woke up and said "i think so father" then splinter rolled her over so she was facing him but then Naomi said "ouch i hurt all over father" and splinter asked "what was all the noise about?" and Naomi said "donny came in here through a secret tunnel and he beat me up with his bo staff" then splinter asked "where are you in pain?" and Naomi said in a wheezy voice "my broken leg, my ribs and my head mainly" and splinter said "ok i will get your brothers home so that raphael may check your leg and your ribs but first i will examine your head" so then splinter looked in her eyes and looked at her head then he said "you have a bit of a concussion try to stay awake Naomi" then he pressed on his communicator and said "boys donatello got to Naomi and beat her up again he hit her broken leg and her ribs the hits to her leg were hard enough to break the cast i am also very concerned about her chest so i need raphael to check her over for me" when leo heard this he said "we'll be home soon father" and about 5mins later raph ran into the living room and said "ok Naomi where did he hit you on your leg?" and Naomi pointed to the exact point where the initial break had been so raph squeezed her leg and Naomi winced in pain then said "ouch that hurt cant you be gentle?" and splinter said "raphael she is only young try to be a bit more gentle while dealing with her" then raph listened to her chest and when he was finished he said to splinter "father i'm very concerned about her chest i think he broke all the ribs on the left side and her lungs are very bruised thats why she cant breathe properly" so then he got an oxygen tank and put the mask on Naomi then said "ok Naomi the hits broke your leg again but this time the bones are broken in several places so i might need to operate but i will take some x-rays first to assess the damage i also want to x-ray your ribs because i suspect that he has broken several of those as well" then he picked her up and took her to the med lab.

when she was laid on a bed splinter said "can i stay with her?" and raph nodded then he covered Naomi's bump and took the x-rays and when the results came back raph said "its bad Naomi but i can manipulate the pieces back into place may i?" and Naomi said "ok but only if father can stay" so raph said "ok i would have asked him to anyway i need him to keep an eye on your breathing donny broke all of your ribs on the left side so you will be in a lot of pain for a while" then raph started to move the leg fragments round and when he had them all lined up right he gave her leg a pull and said "ok that should be much better now" then he confirmed it with an x-ray and put another cast on her leg then Naomi stood up just then everyone heard something dripping and Naomi said "oh no not yet i'm not ready" and splinter said "what is wrong my daughter?" and Naomi said "i'm in labour dad my babies are coming" so splinter got her lying down then yelled "michelangelo get in here" so mikey ran in and said "what is it father?" and splinter said "your sister is in labour you are the only one of us apart from donatello who knows how to deliver a baby" so then raph left and mikey said "ok sis i need to examine you and see how far dilated you are" then he slipped his finger into her vagina and said "ok you're 3cm dilated so you have a while to go yet dont worry we're all here for you" then Naomi relaxed onto the bed with her family there to support her about 1h later mikey said "i need to check you again Naomi may i?" and Naomi nodded so mikey slipped his finger in her vagina and when he pulled it out he said "you're fully dilated Naomi on the next contraction push" so Naomi did and when she was finished she realised something and said "guys you know what today is dont you?" and they both shook their heads so Naomi said "its my birthday" and splinter said "so it is we all forgot with the worry of you being hurt and the fact that you just went into labour" then he walked out of the room for a minute and told the others to organise a small party really quickly for her then he went back in.

about 20mins later mikey looked between Naomi's legs and said "i can see the head one more big push Naomi" so on the next contraction Naomi gave a big push then splinter said "she is a very healthy baby girl my daughter" and Naomi said "i shall name her shen after your mother" then she gave shen a feed and let mikey put her in a cot for a nap. after pushing hard for another 15mins mikey said "here she comes one more big push" so Naomi screamed in pain as she pushed her second daughter into the world then once she had given her a feed she said "i'm going to name that one liz after my mum" then she let mikey put her second born down for a sleep with her sister but Naomi said "can you put this ribbon in lizs hair so i can tell them apart?"and splinter nodded then put the ribbon in her hair then after mikey had delivered the afterbirth splinter said "i just want to take you somewhere for a minute Naomi i know you are exhausted but i have a surprise for you" so splinter carried her out and when they exited the med lab she saw that there was a small party and she asked "is this for me?" and splinter nodded then sat Naomi down and she opened her presents finding that they were all things she would need for the babies then she said "thanks for all this guys i dont want to seem ungrateful but can i go to bed now? i'm very tired after giving birth to those two" so raph and leo helped her into the med lab so she could sleep near her babies and she quickly drifted off knowing that her life had changed a lot now and she wouldnt sleep very well for the next 8months or more while her babies were growing up.

**the end**


End file.
